Magical Ninja: The Beginning
by magical fan18
Summary: Harry is abandoned at the age of 5 years old by his relatives in New York where he is soon found, raised and trained to be a Ninja along with the Turtles by Splinter where Harry finds his own family and purpose of living. It is the 1st in it's series of Fic's so please review and check out the Poll for this on My Authors Page which needs to be voted on for this fic to continue.
1. CH 1:Finding of a Child

Magical Ninja: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC ideas and Characters that may show up in this fic and others like it.

FYI: This fic is the first one in a series of fic's that will happen and be made; it may be short or long depending on my thoughts and wishes during its creation and might have slight changes as I notice mistakes or I'm pointed them out by others.

TEXT THAT WILL BE USED FOR FIC AND FUTURE ONES:

Plain text: Normal speech – English and Japanese Text used for fic but will only used some words that are Japanese and sayings that will be in Japanese like Honorific's (San,Chan,Kun and Sama).

_Italic Text: This text will be used for thoughts of characters and people in fic._

Underlined text: This text will be used for the important titles of places in fic and chapters.

_Underlined italic: This text will be used for Flashbacks of characters in fic._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding of a Child

It was late at night in New York City, the moon shone over the rooftops of the buildings and the stars twinkled in the dark night sky of the five boroughs.

It was in this city that a shadowed figure was stealthily creeping around the darkened streets searching and scrounging for things to use and maybe eat. The moonlight briefly shone over this figure and showed a shocking sight which most people would turn in fear and scream at seeing.

It was a large human sized rat about 5 feet and 10 inches with dark grey hair/fur and a long pink tail wearing a long worn-out brown robe tied around by a long cloth making them look like a monk's clothes.

The rat's name was Splinter or Master Splinter as he was named by those who know him; Splinter was looking for anything to eat for his sons and himself which was difficult as most of the things he could find where either too filthy or rotten to be eaten and he did not wish for his sons to be ill from eating such things.

Splinter had found some things that were edible or not too disgusting to eat but he wanted to look more as he always cared for his son's health and food was a very important part of that, he was searching another alley of a street when he heard a sound of someone shouting very loudly, a screech of a car driving away following a crash nearby and a cry of pain which sounded like a child to him.

Panicking Splinter quickly listened with his sense of excellent hearing, an advantage of being a rat with slightly large ears, and heard the sound of a whimper along with pained moans of the child, which seemed to be in the direction near where he was at the moment.

Splinter rushed as quietly and stealthily as he could as he did not want to be seen by other humans who would/could have heard or had woken up from the noise a few moments ago, he arrived at the area where the child was supposed to be.

He began looking around for the young one as the child had apparently tried to get up and walk away which he could see from the small tracks of stumbling feet on the ground and street, but the child seemed to have stopped or had fallen back down as he saw a small shape slightly hidden in the shadows of the trash cans but he could see the child as he had very good vision as he had trained himself to see in the dark.

Splinter walked slowly up to the child and bent down slightly as he saw that it was a little boy who looked no more than 3 years old from what he could remember of his time with his old master and going with him in his pocket to the outside world and watching young children playing in local parks and the streets.

He noticed that the child had a pained expression on his face which when he looked at the child's body he noticed slight bruises on the arms and neck of the child which slightly angered him at the harming of such a small and innocent little boy but then he noticed that the boy's left leg appeared even more bruised and sore looking which he hoped it was not broken.

He looked at the boy's features again as he noticed that the boy had dark nearly black brown hair, pale skin and seemed to be wearing glasses that were slightly large for his face and when he saw the clothes he wore he noticed that they were much larger than the child's apparent size and build which was skinnier and smaller than he had first thought.

Splinter contemplated, as he turned away from the boy, on what to do as he could just find a local or nearby hospital and leave the boy there to be treated but he knew that would cause problems as he could guess that the shouting from earlier was the boy's parent or guardian abandoning him and he would not wish more harm on the boy if he was back with the supposedly harmful people who raised the boy.

He was snapped from his musings when he heard a gasp as he turned quickly in alarm to see the child's eyes were opened and his mouth slightly hanging in shock as Splinter noticed that the moon had shown its light into the alley and made him more visible than he was before.

He noticed that the boy's eyes were a shade of green, like the green of emerald's, the boy seemed frightened of him yet did not scream or try to run away which Splinter was a little curious about as he would have expected the boy to try to get away from him.

The boy spoke "what are you, who are you?" Splinter knew that the boy was not meaning to insult him by asking him what he was as the child did look nervous and still scared of him which Splinter sighed at as he could answer the boy who he felt strangely wanting to help this poor boy.

He spoke to the boy "I am Splinter, I am a Rat" the boy looked confused so he elaborated "I would tell you more but you would have to come with me and not be afraid of what you may see or hear, but promise me that you will not tell anyone else unless I wish you to do so."

The boy looked to be thinking on what to say until he answered "Ok I will go with you and listen to your story" Splinter smiled as he could now see that the boy was getting curious and wanted to learn what he would tell him which meant that the boy would not be a problem as if he did tell anyone by mistake then they may think it a silly child's tale.

He spoke to the boy kindly and asked "Come with me then..." he paused before moving as he asked "...Oh and what is your name young one?" the boy smiled slightly and his eyes seemed to brighten a bit as he said "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

That is the beginning of my latest fic and the next one will be very soon afterwards as it will be about how Harry had gotten to New York and why he was abandoned (you can probably guess yourselves why) and the next one will show Harry meeting the others.

For those who want to know about when this is at the moment it is 1995 as in my other fic I had made Harry born in 1990 instead of 1980 which will fit into the story better and run smoother, for help in understanding the events of the series that is happening at the moment please look at the timeline for the 2003 series of Ninja Turtles on the Wiki page of it.

PLEASE REVIEW & COMMENT THIS CHAPTER ON WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.


	2. CH 2:Abandonment

Magical Ninja: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC ideas and Characters that may show up in this fic and others like it.

FYI: Encase you forgot, this chapter will be about how Harry had got to New York and why he was abandoned (for obvious reasons) and who did it (It's pretty clear who) also this chapter may have been edited recently.

TEXT THAT WILL BE USED FOR FIC AND FUTURE ONES:

Plain text: Normal speech – English and Japanese Text used for fic but will only used some words that are Japanese and sayings that will be in Japanese.

_Italic Text: This text will be used for thoughts of characters and people in fic._

Underlined text: This text will be used for the important titles of places in fic and chapters.

_Underlined italic: This text will be used for Flashbacks of characters in fic._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Abandonment

Harry was excited and happy as he was getting a chance to go on a holiday with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, his cousin Dudley and it was in America. Harry was allowed to go as the old woman Mrs Figg who looked after him when his relatives where away somewhere was ill and unable to look after him so his relatives had been forced to take him.

Harry knew that his relatives did not really like him and Dudley was a bully to him but he did not know why, yet he mostly tried to be unseen and not make his relatives like him less as he would probably be smacked about by his large uncle who always called it 'punishment for freaks' which left Harry with some bruises and sore body but Harry could ignore it as he knew that he did nothing wrong and he did not know why he was being called a freak.

He had been called it for as long as he could remember, he had even thought that it was his name for some time until he had went to nursery school and then his first year of Primary school where his relatives had been forced to tell him his name so that he would know his name when the register was called out for his name and it was Harry James Potter.

Harry had tried to learn as much as he could from both nursery and primary school as he wanted to know about the world beyond his home and his bedroom which was the cupboard under the stairs and the teachers there at the school had been glad to teach him when he asked and begged them which in turn made Harry want to learn more than what was normally taught as he had quickly learned all he could about the alphabet and numbers along with how to write which was difficult at first but he was determined to do it right and succeed.

Harry had made sure that his relatives did not know about his grades as he was the first one to get the mail in the morning when he helped his aunt to make breakfast, the letters had been sent in separate envelopes with each holding his and Dudley's report on his grade in Primary School and always fixed them slightly with a black marker pen that he had taken from school as soon as he took the letters and opened them quickly and changed the marks on his report so that his grades where just under Dudley's as Harry knew that his parents praised and adored their son while Harry was treated not so kindly and would not like it if they knew that Harry had done better which would probably leave Harry unable to walk properly or sit right for weeks afterwards.

Harry was now in the car of his relatives and was ignoring his cousin's whinny voice and his uncles grumbling about other drivers as the four of them where on the airport to get to the plane which would take them to America particularly New York of which Harry had spent a lot of time in the Primary schools small Library looking up things about America and New York in particular.

Harry walked with his bag through the airport which they had arrived at moments ago and went inside to get their ticket's, Harry's bag was filled with some clothes that where his but actually belonged to his much larger cousin who had grown out of them over the years, the bag also belonged to him as it was his school bag and was actually his as his relatives had been forced to buy it for him after Dudley had ripped all of the other carrying bags/backpacks or accidentally destroyed beyond repair so Harry's relatives had to buy two new ones for each of them.

Harry also had inside the backpack some books that he had saved up with money left over by his relatives who would leave spare coins and notes lying around which he would hide in a secret floorboard in his cupboard and save up as much as he could and had bought a small children's wallet from shops when his relatives were not looking when they were forced to take him with Dudley to a toy store or shopping centre.

He had the books stored inside the bag after he had bought them so that his relatives would not see them and take them away from him. One of the books was a story called 'The Jungle Book' which Harry had already read a little bit in the Primary School's Library and really enjoyed especially the tales of Mowgli; some of the words were difficult to understand which is why he had bought a small dictionary/thesaurus which had a lot of words that he had tried his best to understand and remember.

The little book was with him as Harry was going onto a different part of the plane while his relatives went to the first class side while Harry was going to the more public class of the plane, the last book that Harry was taking with him was a fantasy book called 'The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe' which was Harry's favourite book as it was fascinating hearing and reading about magic which he knew that his relatives had a dislike for anything related to magic when he had seen an advertisement about a magician doing a show which Dudley had wanted to see but his relatives had been mad and did not let Dudley go see it which made Harry want to rebel a little and learn all that he could about magic from the book.

The large boy had been making tantrums about it for a week afterwards which his relatives had been angry and annoyed at so they had threatened Dudley with no television or dessert if he continued complaining which had shut the large boy right up.

Harry had wanted to read other books that were in the series of these tales but the one he had was the cheapest of the lot as most of the books where from second hand shops and charity stores that were not too far from the Primary School so they were fairly cheap to buy,Harry had bought the books on his walks back to home from Primary School as Dudley was always picked up and he had to walk, the books came from a few book stores and charity shops that were nearby the school.

Harry had planned to buy the other books in its series when he was older, the bag was black and green with jagged lines over it, Harry liked it's colours shown on the bag and always took care of it and made sure that it was never too damaged encase Dudley ever tried to rip it when with him if the large boy was acting mean and in a temper.

Harry waited in the seats for the announcement to happen that would tell him and his relatives when the plane would need to be boarded as he had listened and read all he could about airports and what happened in them, he watched as different people passed by and other families went about their business which made Harry slightly sad as he knew nothing about his parents and he was afraid of asking his relatives encase they said a horrible lie about them and made Harry miserable afterwards as he would have probably believed them if he was not so smart at the moment and knew that they would just do that to keep him unhappy and upset but he was a bit smarter and more understanding than most kids his age which made it easier to grasp most things that other regular children would find difficult (A/N: I was the same way at that age as I was more curious and wanted to learn more about things while becoming fairly smart for my age).

After some time waiting Harry and the Dursley's were making their way to the gate where the plane was and through the security of it before getting on the plane where Harry was directed to one end of the plane by a nice woman who was in charge of looking after the passengers on the plane and had taken him to his seat and smiled at him kindly which Harry did like as he was rarely shown kindness and it made him smile widely at the woman thanking her for helping him.

Once Harry was strapped in he waited for the plane to take off, when it did Harry felt even more excited as he was just imagining what it would be like to be there in America.

* * *

Later on – New York City

Harry had been woken up from the long flight by one of the nice women working on the plane who had gave him some snacks when he was hungry along with some food which he was grateful as his relatives could not stop him from eating what he wanted as they were not around to bully him and stop Harry from having food.

Harry got his bag and made his way off the plane, he saw that his relatives where right in front of him and having seemed to gotten off the plane a few moments before him, Harry made sure to keep up as he did not want to get lost in the airport which Harry felt happy about as he was in America for the first time and in New York.

Harry had waited with his relatives for their luggage but made sure to keep quiet and not annoy his relatives, once his relatives had gotten the luggage they all went to get a taxi which was bright yellow and had a checker like pattern around it.

Once they were in the taxi Harry's uncle told the driver where to go which was a hotel in New York, after some time driving and Harry looking at the sights through the window they had arrived at a large hotel where Harry's uncle paid the driver then took their luggage with them inside the hotel with Harry following his relatives but looking at the hotel in wonder at how nice it looked.

Harry had arrived at the rooms with his relatives. which appeared to be doubled up and connected by a door between each other so that Dudley could probably have his own room where his relatives soon got unpacked and changed while Harry sat on a nearby seat in the room and looked out of the window seeing that it was getting darker as he heard his relatives chatting about where they should go first and what they should do.

Harry listens as his uncle speaks about renting a car for driving in by asking the hotel to deliver one to them which Harry hears his aunt agree on so the three of them go out of their room to wait in the hotel lobby to get one but Harry is left in the room ignored which is fine with him as it gives him more time to read his books as he did not get a chance to finish them on the plane due to falling asleep during the flight.

Some hours later Harry hears his relatives coming back to the hotel room so Harry quickly stuffs his books back in the bag and places it away from sight and then makes himself go to a seat near the wall and make no noise as his relatives open the door to the room, he hears his uncle grumble at something and his aunts frantic whispers while Dudley moan and whine about stupid things.

Harry looks at his relatives and sees that his uncles face is getting angry with the eyes of him getting darker and meaner looking, Harry freezes as his uncles wild angry eyes lands on him as his uncle yells "BOY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH" Harry feels a deep fear and terror fill him up as his uncle makes his way to him stomping with anger.

Harry sees out of the corner of his eye behind his uncle that his aunt looks scared and his cousin looks confused but then gleeful as he sees his father coming at Harry probably at the chance to see Harry get harmed which the large boy enjoyed seeing, Harry could not protect himself as his uncle grabbed his neck and pulled him up to his uncles mad eyes who then says in a dark and low angry voice "I should never have allowed you to live with us or listened to that freak of an old man who made us keep you, I should have killed you when I had the chance but now I can do it" Vernon has a evil smile on his face as he squeezes on Harry's neck as he choked the child's to death but was stopped by his wife's frantic calls "No Vernon, No we promised not to and you know what will happen if we kill the freak before that old freak needs him".

Vernon stops his choking of the boy and begins to think on what to do _"I can't kill the boy but I can leave him stranded in this city, probably in a old part of it so he can be not found so easily and that old freak can't blame us if we tell him he got lost on this trip and could not find him, but I really want to kill this freak of a boy for making us nearly be arrested by those damn police when they seemed to have seen the boy with us and them thinking that we had kidnapped him or hurt the boy but I was lucky to have bribed my way out of that."_

Harry was beginning to see blackness in his vision as his uncle had not let go of his neck but was soon released from the large man's grip as he was thrown across the room to crash into one of the walls and then bouncing back from the force of the hit as he was knocked into a chair where his left leg smacks hard into it making Harry wince in even more in pain as he can feel it burning with agony as he falls to the ground slightly bruised and in pain from his hurt leg.

Vernon went to the boy to pick him up as he saw that the boy was slightly knocked out and had blindly picked up a bag that he knew the boy kept with him and was hugging to his chest but he ignored it as he was more focused on getting the boy away from here to take him someplace to be abandoned and no longer in their company, Harry was still dizzy yet aware of his surroundings he saw that his bag was nearby and he panicked as he wanted his stuff with him as he can guess what is going to happen to him as he was soon lifted up and carried by his large uncle and out of the room and to the elevator where he was soon out of the hotel, unluckily unseen by the staff as there was only one person at the reception who was asleep in their chair.

Harry was thrown into the front passenger seat of the car that Vernon had rented and soon it was speeding through the streets of New York as Vernon was keeping out for a good place to get rid of Harry, Harry was still out of it as his head hurt slightly and the pain from his leg was still very sore and painful so he did not hear or see his uncle stop the car and grab him while opening the door then throw him out of the seat and into an alleyway street, Vernon shouted out loud to the boy as the boy yelled in pain as he landed hard on the ground and rolled slightly into a wall knocking him out yet leaving a pained look on the boy's face "GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU FREAK, I HOPE YOU DIE IN THIS HELLHOLE" then Vernon slammed the door closed and took off with his car screeching and speeding away from Harry not knowing what he had just done would change the course of the little boy's life forever and ruin the plans of a certain manipulative old man.

* * *

That is it for this chapter, I will do the next one very soon which will be about Harry meeting the Turtles and soon future brothers and being trained like them to be a Ninja, A POLL IS ON PROFILE/AUTHORS PAGE FOR YOU TO VOTE ON AND IT IS TO DO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Please REVIEW.


	3. CH 3:The Meeting of a New Family & Life

Magical Ninja: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC ideas and Characters that may show up in this fic and others like it.

FYI: This fic is the first one in a series of fic's that will happen and be made; it may be short or long depending on my thoughts and wishes during its creation and might have slight changes as I notice mistakes or I'm pointed them out by other.

P.S: Thank you for voting as I will use the two most popular weapons for Harry but they will be of my own design and either may not show up until later on when Harry is much older and able to handle them.

TEXT THAT WILL BE USED FOR FIC AND FUTURE ONES:

Plain text: Normal speech – English and Japanese Text used for fic but will only used some words that are Japanese and sayings that will be in Japanese like Honorific's (San, Chan, Kun and Sama).

_Italic Text: This text will be used for thoughts of Characters and people in fic._

Underlined text: This text will be used for the important titles of places in fic and chapters.

_Underlined italic: This text will be used for Flashbacks of characters in fic._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meeting of a New Family and Life

Harry's POV

Harry slowly followed the large talking rat whose name was Splinter while using a stick given to him by Splinter as a clutch to walk as his leg was still very sore and hard to walk with.

Harry felt worried at first about this strange animal that could walk and talk like a regular person but Harry couldn't help trusting him with his eyes being so calm and kind towards him which Harry felt was convincing enough to trust and follow the Rat creature.

They had reached a small abandoned street and dark alley which made Harry worried as he did not like the looks of it, he was even more surprised and scared when Splinter took the cover off of a sewer manhole which Harry covered his nose as he faintly smelt the stench of it wafting out of the hole.

Harry was snapped from his thoughts on the smell when Splinter spoke "I know that this may seem strange and not very pleasant but you need to come with me down here if you wish for me to tell you more of why I am this way."

Harry felt himself struggle mentally at whether he should agree with Splinter or just try and leave this place and find somewhere to go and sleep by himself but he saw the concerned and trusting eyes of Splinter and made his decision as tried to ignore the stench and reeking of the Sewer.

He nodded as Splinter spoke "I will have to carry you as I believe you would be unable to climb down the ladder leading to the sewer tunnels but I will need to hold your bag and I promise that I will not drop it or tear it as I can see that you hold it dear to you."

Harry nodded slowly as he was still cautious of this but pushed through his nervous feelings as he walked up to Splinter and gently handed the bag to him which he then fixed to fit him (by changing the straps of the bags to fit his bodies size).

Harry then slowly grabbed and held on to Splinter but tensed slightly as Splinter wrapped one of his arms around him and began climbing down.

* * *

Splinter's POV

He was very surprised at how light and skinny that the young boy Harry felt, he was very angry at how this child must have been treated but did not let it show on his face as he did not want to frighten the child.

He slowly climbed his way down the ladder but made sure to keep the young one secure in his hold, he reached the bottom of the ladder and gently let himself down to the side path of the sewer.

He slowly let go of the child as he spoke "Follow me but keep quiet" the child nodded to him and followed as he led the way to his burrow that he had made and dug out some years ago.

He heard the sleeping noises of his sons as he lead the child to the small corner of the burrow and let him sit on an old mismatched three person couch that he had found and repaired from odd and abandoned furniture pieces off of the streets.

He spoke as the child sat down "I will explain my story tomorrow as I have no doubt that you are tired and require rest so please sleep on this couch" the child tried to argue that he was not tired but the rubbing of the eyes and yawning gave it away as he gently placed and set the child into the couch to sleep as he took a nearby spare blanket and covered the child in it and tucking him in while placing his walking stick nearby for the child to use and the bag of the child next to the couch.

* * *

Harry's POV

He felt a warm sensation as he was tucked into the couch by Splinter which was much comfier than his old cupboard of a room back in Britain, he felt a little happy that he was being treated so kind by the strange rat person whom he decided was not mean or bad at all as he felt himself go to sleep snuggling into the couch for once feeling happy in all of his life at finally meeting someone who was kind to him.

* * *

The next day – Harry's POV

He felt himself being woken up as he sluggishly got up and out of the couch...wait couch, he quickly checked himself and saw that he was not back at the hotel or in his cupboard at all.

He was in some unknown place until his mind caught up with him as he remembered the events of the past night, his uncle abandoning him, being taken in by a strange talking human sized rat named Splinter and lastly being tucked in by said rat.

He calmed down as he saw and heard noises of others in the unknown cavern like area, curious about them he followed the noise but grabbed the walking stick that he used to help him move around as his leg was still very sore but not as much as before.

He came upon a startling but amazing sight as he saw Splinter talking and teaching 4 young looking child sized turtles who each wore different coloured bandanas and had wooden weapons in their hands and they all seemed to be using them in their strange lesson.

They each had different weapons that seemed to strangely suit each turtle, The Blue bandana wearing turtle with regular green skin had two long straight wooden swords that reminded Harry of Japanese Swords he had once saw in a book on Japan that he had looked at in the Library in Surrey.

The Red bandana wearing turtle with darker green skin had two 3 pronged weapons that looked to be used as hand weapons, the middle spike of the weapons was much longer than the other two side-prongs.

The Orange bandana wearing turtle with dark blue-green skin had two short sticks in each hand but each of the sticks had been both connected together separately by a rope that held them together (A/N: I know that this may seem confusing but I am trying to describe Nunchuck's without making them sound like a completely different weapon).

The Purple bandana wearing Turtle with Yellow-Green like skin had a long wooden stick that reminded Harry of a Pole used for signs. They each appeared to be learning how to fight or use them as Splinter directed them each on what to do with them as he seemed to mime moves of them as if he was actually using them.

Harry felt and saw it all fascinating but was startled by Splinter speaking out loud "I know that you are awake and watching us so please come out of your hiding place" Harry slowly creeped out of hiding as he approached them all cautiously

The turtles looked at him with curiosity and in different ways as the Blue Bandana wearing one looked mostly calm, the Red Bandana wearing one looked tense and defensive, the Orange and Purple ones though looked very curious but seemed to smile at him.

Splinter spoke out to Harry explaining "I have already told my sons about what had happened to you and that you needed a place to stay and they have all agreed to help and live with you."

He looked at the Red bandana wearing Turtle at this which the turtle seemed to control himself and calm down a bit and look less tense or angry.

Splinter spoke to each of the turtles and Harry "Please my Son's, say hello and speak your names to the child?" The Orange bandana wearing turtle slowly walked up to him and smiled slightly saying "Hey, I'm Michelangelo or Mickey as my Brothers call me".

This seemed to make the others introduce themselves as the Purple wearing bandana Turtle spoke next as he approached Harry "Hello my name is Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie," The Red bandana wearing turtle went next as he stiffly said "I'm Raphael or Raph as my Bro's call me."

The Blue bandana wearing turtle went last as he calmly spoke but with caution "I am Leonardo or Leo for short" Harry tried his best to not be nervous as he spoke his reply "I'm Harry, Harry Potter but you can all call me Harry if you want."

* * *

Splinter's POV

He smiled as he remembered how his son's reacted to Harry's situation as he had explained it to them earlier on.

_Earlier on_

_He awoke early as he did his morning meditations and stretches when he remembered what had happened the previous night of finding the child named Harry, he thought of how to break the news to his son's as he knew that Raphael would be very cautious and wary of the child as would Leonardo._

_He left his small room and headed to his son's area of rest where they each were asleep, he gently and not so gently awoke them each from their slumber as he knew that Michelangelo was a heavy and deep sleeper and it did take quite some time to awaken him but the rest each awoke and helped him awaken Michelangelo with Donatello amusingly poking the turtles back with his Bo Staff that he had beside his bed-mat._

_This seemed to work as Michelangelo slowly awoke while batting the Bo Staff away as it poked him to get up, after they were all awake he sent them to the small bathroom that he had made up from diverted or old pipes, abandoned scraps of metal and bathroom utilities with help from his son's._

_The pipes each came from different parts of the sewer, an old water pipe that still ran clean water through it with the pipe separated into two pipes for hot and cold water by having a few candles underneath one of the pipes for hot water making the water heat up as it went past the heated parts of the pipe which was very clever as Donatello had came up with that idea after he worked with them to make the small bathroom, he had been able to store the hot water in a old boiler that he had salvaged from the dump so that they could use it for a bath or shower through an attached pump that Donatello had made with him so that the shower would work and the hot water could be placed in the bath._

_He had also made a small amount of cleansing materials from different books on how to make soaps and other items like it by using plants and flowers that grew in Central Park and other left over items from recycle bags._

_Once his son's were clean and ready to do their morning training he sat down with them before they began the training as he explained what had happened last night and waited for their reactions as Michelangelo seemed to be the most enthusiastic out of them all as did Donatello was similar in reaction but both Leonardo and Raphael reacted as he had expected, with complaints and distrust of which I tried to explain to them how the child may react and feel if threatened as he did not want any more harm to befall the child than the child already had probably received from their guardians._

_This seemed to calm them both down and agree to be peaceful with the child as he hoped that it went okay, he then told his son's to get their training weapons and begin their normal routine of learning with their weapons._

* * *

Now

He watched as Michelangelo spoke to the child and asked if they wanted to play with them which the child seemed hesitant about but agreed with a nod as they began with a game of tag and other small games making him smile as it felt right finding this child but he knew that if the child wished to live with them then he would need to train the child in the art of Ninjutsu/Ninjitsu.

* * *

1 Year Later – Harry's POV

Harry slowly awoke from his slumber as he thought as usual about the change that had happened in the past year, He had enjoyed living with Master Splinter as he was called regularly by the Turtles of whom he now felt were like best friends and brothers to him after playing and living with them for the past year along with Master Splinter acting as a father figure to him.

He followed his brothers to the bathroom as he waited his turn, he also thought on how each of his brothers had gotten used to him living with them and training with them as he was also taught by Master Splinter in the style and art of Ninjutsu/Ninjitsu which was called either depending on the persons preference in saying it.

Michelangelo or Mickey as he was nicknamed was the first person to connect with him through playing little games and reading comic books which helped Harry learn how to play and be a regular kid...well a kid living with four anthropomorphic Ninja Turtles and a Rat as a family.

Donatello or Don as he liked to call him was the second person to connect with him through studying and learning more subjects as he lived with them, Don had also helped teach him a lot as was the turtle seemed to have the knowledge and intelligence of a young adult making him seem like a genius.

Leonardo was the third to connect with him through training and exercising the different Kata's and moves of Ninjutsu/Ninjutsu when he could not get a move right or was having problems with the forms.

Raphael was the last one to get used to and like him as the hot-headed turtle was slightly mean and rude to him at first but had made up with him when Harry had gotten lost after wandering off from his brothers when journeying through the sewers with them, thus making Raphael panic and try and find him showing that he did care it was just that he did not express it often or not know how to show it properly.

Harry was also the only one allowed to go up to the surface but had to be sure to not be seen or gone too long of which his brothers did complain about this little fact that he could go and they could not but he had bribed them with some items and gifts that he got for them from the surface and streets of New York like some books, food and other small items that they all needed.

The money to get all of this was strangely all from Master Splinter who said that he had kept and scrounged up all of the money that he could gather and find off of the streets or from condemned buildings that still had some items of value like old wallets and things like that.

Harry would have helped with some of his money but it was sadly all British pounds and coins that he had saved from the Dursley's and he did not want to risk exchanging it at anywhere that he could do so, which would likely involve the law and a chance that he may never see or be with his brothers and Master Splinter if he was taken in by Child Services and probably be sent back to the Dursley's of which he completely dreaded and feared happening as they would probably try and kill him the next time that they saw him.

Harry was still pretty much a beginner in Ninjitsu/Ninjutsu but he was eager to learn and he had already been given a main weapon to train by Master Splinter, two Tonfa's which reminded Harry of a Police Officers Nightstick and was apparently the ancestor of the modern weapon that the Police used.

Harry wanted to have either metal made ones or at least have them with blades at the end for more defence against sharp weapons, but Master Splinter had disagreed and told him that he would not be learning how to use sharp or Metal objects of that kind until he was much older and able to use them responsibly.

Harry did think it unfair but he knew not to disobey Master Splinter as he was the one who found and helped Harry learn more about Family, Happiness and giving Harry a place to call home.

Harry didn't want that or anything to change at all as he was happy and safe with his Brothers and Master Splinter and training to be a Ninja.

* * *

That is it for this chapter and thank you all for your votes, I may do some more chapters on Harry growing up and things before he either has any contact with the Magical World as I want to show how this Harry will be different from his regular book version and how much trouble he will cause a certain delusional and manipulative old man and said man's plans for his 'Greater Good'.


End file.
